The Winged Dragon's Golden Eye
by RandomName18
Summary: Issei is Partnered with the legendary dragon Yinglong, and is equipped with a whole new skill set and a brand new personality. (Confident, Smart Issei) (Not too OP) (some OOC moments)
1. Chapter 1

(Description)

Hi, I'm a huge fan of High School DxD, the characters, powers and the mythos.

In this story, I'm replacing Ddraig with another mythical dragon form history. Yinglong or Ying-lung is a legendary winged dragon form Chinese mythology, and is often depicted as gold in color. Yinglong is considered the father of Chinese Dragons and helped to establish the Xia Dynasty in ancient China. Ying-lung is often rumored to have control over the sun and weather, and angering him would result in either vicious storms or terrible drought.

In this story I replaced Ddraigs gauntlet with, Yinglong's golden eye because I always liked the eye based Sacred Gears like Balor View, or that Piece of Vritra. And that's basically all I got, hope you guys enjoy.

"Thoughts"

'Dialogue'

 **[Yinglong's dialogue]**

* * *

(Chapter 1)

"Wow Murayama! Your chest got much bigger over the break, didn't it?" A pink haired girl commented at her friends exposed bra, as she began to undress herself. "You must be getting much more attention from the boys, right?"

"Hardly!" Murayama exclaimed, turning away from her friend in embarrassment. "The only guys who've been looking at me are those two disgusting perverts. Which reminds me, we better get dressed fast, I bet they're peeking on us right as we speak."

"No way!" The pink haired girl cried out. "If some creep was peeking on us right now, I would just die of embarrassment!"

* * *

(Outside the women's locker room, a few hundred meters away)

A boy stood alone atop a hill, his messy hair danced in the wind as a smug looking grin formed across his face. He was pretty decent looking for a boy his age, symmetrical face, good build. The only thing That really stood out was shining gold iris that occupied his right eyeball.

"Sorry ladies." The boy thought to himself. "But I'm an adolescent male with a healthy libido, how do you except me not to look." Using that strange eye of his, the boy was able to see clearly through the wall even from that distance.

 **[ This is a tremendous misuse of my power. I always knew that of all the time we'd be together, I'd regret your adolescent years the most.]** A mysterious voice full of power and wisdom, echoed in the boys head.

"If you say so. I can't think of anything better to do with my free time. I'm open to suggestions." The boy answered mentally, but before the other voice could answer.

'HEY YOU TWO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!' The angry voices of young women rang from below.

"Huh? I guess those two idiots were caught. Well, I guess we better leave too." The boy picked a small school bag of the ground and calmly exited the scene as his golden eye faded back to its standard brown color.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou." The boy strangely began to monologue to himself.

"I'm a second year at Kuoh and…."

 **[What are you doing?]**

"I don't know. I just kinda felt like I had to introduce myself and go over my origin. It's super weird."

 **[Oh yeah, I'm getting that feeling too. I'm Yinglong, an ancient dragon who was once praised as a god. But after I first killed, I was stripped of my divinity and sealed into the Sacred gear the golden eye.]**

"Man, I love that game." Issei smirked as he exited the campus. "I'm thinking of picking up some ramen on the way home, you hungry?"

 **[I don't have a mouth, or stomach, but sure knock yourself out.]**

"Oh yeah, sorry. I'll have two bowls in your honor." Issei smiled as he began to stroll down the street. "I think I'll hit up the shop downtown, it's a bit out of the way, but it's a Friday and it's the best in town…."

'Um…. Issei Hyoudou…..'A soft voice called out from behind him, prompting him to turn around. A beautiful young girl with dark black hair and soft kind eyes, stood with a nervous posture behind Issei. '...My name is Yuuma Amano… It's nice to meet you…'

 **[Ha! I wouldn't exactly say it's Shakespeare, but not too bad…]**

'Uh, Yeah… nice to meet you.' Issei said with a raised eyebrow, as he had no idea who this person was. 'So what's the deal? That's not a Kuoh uniform, so you don't go here. How do you know who I am?'

'Oh I'm sorry, I've seen you walking this way before and I've always been curious.' Her face lit up in a bright red and she quickly clasped her hands together. 'D-Do you have a g-girlfriend…."

 **[Oh for the love of.. Come on.]**

Issei cracked a confident smile as he walked towards shy girl. 'Girlfriend, no.' Issei got well within her personal space. he was a good few inches taller than Yuuma, so he looked down with a face, posture, and demeanor that all exuded confidence and charm. 'You wouldn't, happen to be interested would you?'

'U-Uh well, I mean. If you wanna go out maybe, sometime, I don't know.' She stumbled over her words a bit, clearly not expecting to be pressured this way and her face turned a different shade of red.

 **[Oh, wow. That was actually some pretty good acting, either that or it was genuine.]**

'Well, how about Sunday. I don't have any plans.' Issei continued to ignore the dragon as he made his plans.

'Sure, that sounds great.' The girl nodded, and with the plans made, Yuuma turned around and made her leave for the time being.

 **[seriously, you know she's a Fallen Angel right? You're totally getting played.]**

"Of course I know she's a Fallen Angel, but damn is she good looking." Issei's right iris flashed from brown to bright gold. "Hate to see her glow but love to watch her leave." He could say small black waves emanating from her body. "See, she's not that strong. Even if this is a setup, it's nothing to worry about."

 **[Unless she's concealing her power level.]**

"If she's that strong, why bother with seduction at all? Why not just kill me and get it over with. Then again, I am irresistible."

 **[Your too reckless sometimes Partner, it can be infuriating.]**

"Not every move I make requires complex tactics. I'm going on a date, not conquering China. This town is full of devils and shit, they all seem pretty friendly. Maybe she's just trying to blend in too."

 **[Clearly you don't know how things work, be careful. That's all I'm saying.]**

"Yeah, I'll keep an EYE out." Issei smiled at that.

 **[Oh god, shut up. Weren't you getting ramen or something.]**

"Oh yeah, ramen time!" Issei was about to continue his journey towards brothy goodness, when another voice called out to him.

'That was a bad decision…' A quite feminine voice said from a nearby tree, and then a silver haired girl with a small build and yellow jumped out from the branches, landing in front of Issei.

 **[This one's a devil…]**

"Yeah no shit, this is Koneko Toujou the school mascots. She's part of the Occult Research Club so I'm pretty she's running with Rias Gremory one of those stronger devils from my school. I guess she was watching me, let's see what she wants…" 'What do you want?'

 **[Wow… Creative….]**

'Is that your Sacred Gear?' She asked point at Issei's golden Iris.

"Shit I didn't turn that off….Well I guess she's got me all figured out now, no use hiding it anymore."

 **[Partner Don't…..]**

'Not exactly…. Wanna see the real thing?' Issei asked, and Koneko slowly began to nod. 'Alright here it goes.'

A bright flash of golden light bursted from Issei's eye, forcing Koneko to cover her face to protect her own vision. After the light subsided Issei's eye was completely black with a single sliver of gold that made up his reptilian pupil.

'Well, what do you think. Pretty cool right?' Issei struck a pose like a superhero, clearly proud of his gift.

'Scary…..' Koneko said timidly, in fact she looked pretty put off by Issei's sudden change in appearance.

'Well that's not the reaction I was hoping for.' Issei sunk with disappointment.

'So is that what you use to peak on girls while they're changing?' Koneko said straight up, catching Issei off guard.

'Wait what? How did you know about that?' "Shit I just confessed."

'Women always know, pervert.' Koneko's words had slowly grown sharper, and they were able to cut deep into her prideful senpai.

'I'm ashamed…' Issei dropped to his knees in defeat. 'What the hell did you want anyway, and there's no use being discreet. I know you're a devil.'

'That doesn't matter, what you just did wasn't a good idea. She's a Fallen Angel, she's trying to trick you….' Koneko changed the subject.

'Aww, that's cute my Kohai is jealous. Don't be scared, no woman can hold me down for long. I'm sure you'll get your chance.' Isse put his smug face back on, but Koneko didn't react. 'Look, I know she's a Fallen Angel, you and Yinglong both need to back off, I'll be fine.'

Issei tried to step passed Koneko, but she moved to block his past, than he tried the other way and she moved again. 'Look, I don't know what you're doing here, but whatever it is we're done talking.'

'No, you need to explain yourself.' Koneko said as she stood strong.

'Haaah….' Issei sighed. 'Sorry bout this.' His eye once again flashed with powerful light, but this was even stronger than before leaving Koneko totally blind for the moment. When the light subsided again Issei was gone, left without a trace.

* * *

(At a ramen shop, downtown Kuoh)

 **[Partner, you know what I told you about revealing yourself. You know, not to.]**

"She figured us out anyway. Besides it's about time we showed those Devils that we mean business." Issei thought as he silently scooped up some noodles in his chopsticks.

 **[Then I'll scold you for something else. I see everything you see, so I know you were using my vision to stare at her panties throughout the whole conversation.]**

Issei didn't reply. He just scooped up some more noodles, with self satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

(Meanwhile, at the Occult Research Club)

'Koneko, What are you doing back here? I thought I asked you to tail the person of interest.' A girl with beautiful red hair, and the body and face to match asked with deep concern in her voice from behind a large wooden desk.

'Sorry Buchou, he was confronted by a Fallen Angel and I felt it necessary to confront him. Then he managed to escape.' Koneko lowered her head in the shame of defeat.

'Well that's disappointing, but it's not your fault.' The red haired girl placed a comforting hand on Koneko's shoulder, reassuring her. 'Did you manage to learn anything about him?'

'Yes, Buchou was right. He possesses a unique and I believe Dragon Type Sacred Gear, it has the ability to generate powerful light.' Koneko listed off and Rias quickly jotted it down on a piece of paper.

'Good, good. Anything else?'

'He mentioned someone named Yinglong….' Koneko said after a moment of deep thought.

Rias' eyes widened in surprise. 'Yinglong…. Okay that's a lot to digest…. Anything else.'

'Yes.' Koneko said intently. 'He's a total perv.'

* * *

(Sunday around 1-ish)

"Hmmm.. I've only been her a few minutes, but I just can't help but be worried she's not gonna show…." Issei thought to himself as he stood patiently at the train station. He was wearing a black hooded jacket, unzipped with a white T-shirt and blue jeans.

 **[Oh, is someone scared for their first date. Mr acts tough but is still totally a virgin. I hope you are nervous, it's what you get for jumping into these situations without thinking things through first…]**

"I'm not nervous! Look I understand that you're jealous, I mean you haven't been this close to scoring in what, 4,000 years? But I don't need your negativity." That's when Issei spotted Yuuma. She was wearing a pink top with a short black skirt. "Ha, look who's here. Now just watch me charm my way out of virgin-hood."

 **[Good luck with that. Call me when she's ready to kill you.]**

"Pssshhh… As if that would ever happen…." And with that Issei was off on his first date.

Shopping at the mall, playing at the towns arcade, eating crepes. The two spent the whole afternoon indulging in whatever recreational activity they could find, much to the dismay of Issei's wallet. Eventually the sun began to set and the two of the found themselves alone in a park.

'Well I don't know about you, but I had a pretty good time to day.' Issei said with a his standard smirk trying to underplay his feelings. In reality he had an incredible time with her today. "Well, now it's time to get my charm on. Good bye virginity."

'Yes, this was quite enjoyable.' Raynare said with kind of a sad smile, . 'But unfortunately all good things must come to an end.'

"Well that's sounds pretty ominous. Nah it's just my imagination, stupid Yinglong got me thinking negatively." 'Yeah, well maybe I can see you again sometime?'

'No, unfortunately that's impossible….'

"Alright now that sounds suspicious." Issei thought as he took a step away from the girl.

 **[Hey guess what….]**

"Oh shut it!" Issei silenced his dragon, as he took a defensive stance, preparing for the worst. 'Oh crap, I didn't realize I was boring you that badly. I guess that's my bad.'

'No it's not that…. I'm sorry but I have a mission to accomplish and I can't delay any longer.' With that Yuuma began to emit a thin veil of purple light.

 **[... I told you so…..]**

"Oh my god! I get it. Hey if she's gonna go ahead and transform to kill me, let's just activate our Sacred Gear and just blow her up now…" Issei's right eye emitted the same blinding light from before, but luckily Raynare was too busy with her own elaborate transformation sequence to notice.

Raynare had sprouted wings, and was now dressed in a slutty Leather S&M outfit that she believed to be 'Now human… Will you die for WHHHAAA!' Raynare quickly moves her head out of the way, as a fierce ray of golden light blew past her. 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?'

'Oh crap.. I guessed I missed.' Issei was standing in a relaxed position, his hands in his jacket pockets. Definitely not looking as intimidated as Yuuma had hoped. 'I won't miss this time, hope you're ready to die….' Issei said in a kinda depressed voice.

Another blast was fired from Issei's dragon eye, but Raynare was able to dodge it by taking to the air. 'WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE ACTUALLY TRYING TO KILL ME! AND WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOUR ATTITUDE!'

'Yeah I'm gonna kill you… You wanted to kill me first.' Issei's was absent of all enthusiasm as his right eye ball began to charge another energy blast. 'And I'm just kinda sad ya know. I liked you and stuff and now I'm gonna have to vaporize your head. Plus I'm gonna be hearing about this for like months, and that's totally gonna be annoying. Now hold still, I'm gonna shoot you now…'

With that another golden laser beam fired form Issei's eye, but this time Raynare was too dumbfounded to dodge so the blast hit her dead on in the chest.

'Huh, well that was easy… Now I have enough time to go home and forget this day ever happened.' With that Issei turned away to leave the scene, but his fight wasn't over quite yet.

'Ha ha ha ha!' Yuuma's twisted voice sounded off from behind him. 'Foolish human, attacks made of light can't harm Raynare! I'm one of God's perfect angels! Now die!' She manifested a spear of blood red light and hurled it at the back of Issei's head.

'Oh…. Good to know.' Issei stood still as the light spear came into contact with the back of his head. The spear then shattered into into a million tiny pieces before fading away into nothingness. 'What a coincidence, light doesn't hurt me either.' Issei turned his head to look over his shoulder at the Fallen Angel.

'Then I guess we're at a stalemate…' Raynare carefully kept eye contact with as she started to plan her next move.

'No, not really.' Issei said, his cool demeanor sent shivers down his enemy's spine. 'Unlike you, I'm no one trick pony….'

With that a powerful gust of wind slammed into Raynare knocking her away, but she eventually was able to regain herself before falling to the ground. 'Wh-what was that… You can control the wind.'

Issei just kinda shrugged. 'Yeah, something like that…' Issei lifted his hand and a chain of light blue sparks danced between them. 'But that's not all.' He pointed to fingers towards Raynare, and a powerful bolt of lightning flew forward striking Raynare.

'HHHHYYYYAAAAHHHHHH!' Raynare's body began to tense and spasm, as a huge amount of voltage surged through her body.

'Wow… She can shake of a laser beam to the face, but not a little lightning. Something about that doesn't make sense.' Issei commented as he walked over to the grounded fallen angel, more lightning charging in his fingers. 'Zap…'

'AAAAAHHHHHHGGGGHHHHHH!'

'Zap.'

'HHHHHYYYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGG!'

'Zap.'

'RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG!'

'Well this is been fun…. but time to die.' Issei's fingers charged with even more powerful lightning. 'Wait…. I gotta cover my tracks.' Issei reached his hand into the sky, and his right eye was completely overtaken by gold light, leaving no black.

In the sky above black clouds began to circle in, and the sound of thunder cracking could be heard in the distance.

 **[Partner, What do you think you're doing. If you're gonna summon a storm this large, you should be using your balance breaker. If not you'll put too much strain on your body.]**

Powerful winds and heavy rain swept through the city. "I'll be okay, and balance breaker doesn't really sound like the best idea either." 'What a shame. This poor young girl, had a fight with her boyfriend and ended up leaving the house in the middle of the night wearing some kinky S&M shit. The girl got caught up in this freak storm that showed up out of nowhere, cause of death lightning strike.' Raynare began to shake in fear after hearing her own obituary and Issei's fingers charged with powerful lightning.

'J-just What the hell are you?….' Raynare's eyes were full of terror as she looked up at her own demise. 'You're suppose to be just some human, how can you do this….'

'What am I?… Good question. I guess to someone like you, I'm a god…'

 **[Oh wow…. I don't even know what to say.]**

"It doesn't matter, this is game over." The sparks around Issei's fingers intensified as he prepared the kill shot. "Wait!" Issei's widened and his knees began to buckle. "Crap!"

 **[Guess What? Once again I told you so. You're body can't handle using that much power for that long.]**

Issei's Sacred Gear reverted to its original black and gold variation and he was forced to drop to his knees. "Crap this fucking hurts!" Raynare took the opportunity to flee the scene to safety and leaving Issei alone in the storm. "Oh, god maybe this storm thing was a bad idea…."

 **[Ya think? And yeah, if you don't get to shelter soon this storm will kill you. You're body is too weak and my power is too depleted right now, that I can't protect you.]**

"Well then I gotta get moving right? Let's go." Issei was able to force himself to stand, and then attempt to take a step. "Well here goes nothing." As Issei's foot touched the ground, the rest of him fell to the ground. "Well….shit…."

Blackout….

* * *

(Author's note)

Alright this is my first story but I'm not gonna ask for you guys to go easy on me. I want you to be as honest as possible as long as it's constructive, I really want this story to be good so I hope anyone who reads this will give me proper criticism so that I can grow as a writer.

Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

(The next day…)

"Ugh… my everything hurts. Am I dead?" Issei slowly opened his eyes, to find himself staring at an all too familiar looking ceiling. "Wait…. This is my room, in my apartment. Yinglong, status report."

 **[Well, you're probably the luckiest person alive. The storm didn't kill you. I won't tell you exactly what happened, I'm sure you can figure that much out on your own. I will tell you that your at about 40% full power and I would take it easy for a while, no more hurricanes.]**

"What do you mean you won't tell me?" Issei sat up in his bed and that's when he realized he'd been stripped. 'Okay, just what the hell is going on.' Issei looked to his left and saw a human shaped lump in his covers.

Issei jumped out of his bed in shock. "Holy shit there's someone in my bed!" He sat in silence for a moment to gather himself, before eventually making a reach for the his blankets. "WAIT!" He disciplined himself mentally. "Come on Issei be smart about this."

Issei's right Iris began to shine a bright gold, allowing him to see through sheets and blankets without waking his sleeping guest. But upon discovering the truth, a small stream of blood began to trickle down from his nose. "T-that's Rias Gremory and she's naked!"

 **[Oh wow. Someone is really perceptive. How long did it take you to figure out the naked part?]**

"Shut up! This is a big deal!" Issei scolded the dragon as he tried to return to reason and calm his libido.

 **[Man, you're such a virgin. Grow a pair.]**

"Shut it will you! That's not the big problem here! The problem is that some stranger broke into my house and is sleeping in my bed. I should just blast a hole in her chest and get it over with."

 **[Before you do that you should probably know that this girl carried your unconscious body through wind and rain and saved your life. Maybe you could over look the fact that she crashed at your house and helped to replenish you with magic, before you killed her.]**

"Wait really?... She did that for me?... But why?"

 **[Maybe because she's a good person. But it's more likely she wishes to make you her servant. That's kinda what they do.]**

"Be her servant?! Well that's not gonna happen. The only person I serve is myself." Issei thought to himself with a smirk, thinking it sounded cool.

 **[I don't know, from what I here it's not too bad. Immortality, demonic powers, and if you rank up high enough you'll be able to acquire servants of your own. I guess it really depends on who you're master is, and from what I've seen of her so far she seems nice.]**

'Hmmm, Yeah we'll see. It still sounds degrading.' Issei said allowed keeping his eyes on the lump in the sheets as it began to move.

'Huh… It's morning.' A groggy voice escaped from the sheets as a bush of red hair began to emerge. Once Rias' head had fully escaped the pillowy cave, she was met with a less than friendly glare. 'Oh, good morning Issei-kun.'

'Okay, two questions. One why on earth did you decide to sleep with me in my house, in my bed, without your clothes on. Secondly who the hell gave you permission to use my first name.' Issei tried to go for an interigation aproach, but his harsh tone and words did nothing to damper Rias' cheerful mood and bright smile.

'Well, silly. After I found you unconscious in the middle of that hurricane you caused, I felt I need to sleep with you to make sure you were in fact alright. I used my body to heal you all night long.' As Rias said this, the blanket covering her fell off, and her enormous chest was exposed right in front of Issei's eyes.

'Yeah about that. You might wanna put some clothes on…' Issei made an effort to shield his eyes, not wanting to distract himself.

'Oh come on Issei. Koneko told me about one of your abilities, I doubt it's anything you haven't already seen.' Nonetheless, with a snap of her fingers and a flash of red light, Rias had magically summoned a set of lingerie that covered all her unmentionables. 'And as for your second question. I didn't think I needed permission to use your first name, I am your senior after all.'

"Damn this is infuriating. It's like no matter what I say or do, I can't get power over the conversation. The way she's carrying herself, without a care or worry but overwhelming confidence. It's like I'm already her servant." Issei became angry for a brief moment but was able to calm himself, and accept the situation. 'Why'd you save me anyway to make me your servant or whatever?'

'Let's get one thing clear right now. I have every intention to make you my servant, I believe your power would make you an invaluable member to my family.' Rias' light hearted and cheerful personality had been replaced with one completely serious.

'Huh..' Issei sighed, he sounded disappointed even though his assumptions had been spot on. 'Well I suppose I do owe you. If that's truly what you ant than what's fair is fair.'

'Wait, let me finish. I want you to be my servant, but I want it to be a decision you make 100% on your own.' Rias shines a smile of reassurance at the confused boy. 'If I wanted you to be forced to join my family, I would've preformed the ritual while you were unconscious.'

'My choice huh. I don't know if that was the best decision on your part. I am pretty busy. Maybe I'm too busy you know. I'm guessing that all those Occult Research Club members are all affiliated with you in some way. No offense you guys are popular and whatever, but that's not really my crowd you know. Why would I wanna join you guys.' Issei's self confident smirk returned, and now he felt like he had control over the conversation.

 **[Busy doing what exactly?]** Yinglong asked as Rias took a moment to think.

"Shut up! I do things!"

 **[Yeah… Right]**

'Look.' Rias finally spoke up, interrupting the mental conversation. 'Like I said, your power is a valuable asset that I wish to acquire. I don't know a lot of humans who could over power a fallen angel, even those who possess Sacred Gears. Your power is rare but irreplaceable. And unlike you, I have plenty of time to find a replacement.'

'Huh, ok I get it. You don't need me, but why do I need you.' Issei retaliated.

'That's simple, you don't. I don't offer you anything that you require to live, nothing you NEED. You have enough power to defend yourself, just need to work a bit on your decision making. You have good enough looks and intelligence to live a successful life…. Successful but lonely.' This got Issei to raise an eyebrow, as Rias pulled a notebook out of seemingly nowhere and began to read allowed.

'Issei Hyoudou, Second year. This one has an interesting aura about him, requires further investigation… Sacred Gear confirmed. Issei wields a powerful dragon type Sacred Gear with a light attribute, suspected connection to legendary dragon Yinglong, requires further investigation….. Behavior and personality…. Issei Hyoudou is handsome and intelligent by human standards. People who have had conversations with him often regard him as both kind and polite. Strangely though after a month at Kuoh Issei has yet to form any significant friendships to speak of.' Rias closed her book and looked up at Issei with serious eyes. 'You have no friends.'

'Yeah I noticed….' Issei rolled his eyes, not wanting to let on just how embarrassed he was.

'And why is that? Is it because of your true feisty personality, it kinda caught me off guard but I wouldn't say I dislike it per say. Is it the fact that you're a perv, no must of the girls even in my grade have said that they would date you if they could.' Issei started to grit his teeth as Rias continued making her point. 'You wanna here my theory, I think that you're afraid of making those connections. You think because you're different, that people will reject you if you're found out. And that….' Rias stopped as she was interrupted.

'No thats not it.' Issei spoke up. 'I'm very good at concealing myself. I'm not worried about being found out. I just don't do well in a high school environment, it makes me feel awkward. But maybe you're onto something. It would be nice to make some friends.'

Rias perked back up. 'That's great than why don't you…'

'But I don't think that's how it works. Even if I agree to join your peerage, it doesn't mean I'll like or get along with any of the others. I mean you all seem like nice people, but you never know right? So I don't think that potential friendships are enough to sell me, sorry.' Issei waved dismissively.

'Hmmm….. I see your point.' Rias massaged her chin, as she thought up a compromise. 'What if I let you join the Occult Research Club first, that way you can get to know my peerage and see if you like them before becoming a devil.'

'Join the Occult Research Club.' Issei repeated, thinking it over in his mind. "That sounds pretty good. It's not like I'm actually that busy. Plus being in the same club as Koneko Toujou, Akeno Himejima, and Rias Gremory sounds like it could be intriguing…" 'Alright, I'll agree to those terms.'

'Great! I'll see you after class today then….' Rias beamed a bright smile at the boy that made him flustered.

'Uh…..Yeah, sure…. See ya then…..'

* * *

(Later, at school)

Issei sat quietly at his desk, just looking out the window at the outside world, just thinking about recent events. "So, um.. Are we actually doing this? The whole devil thing?"

 **[I can't see any reason why we shouldn't. That girl seemed nice, and I know you liked all that attention she gave you. Just think of what immortality could mean for someone with your power. Plus it's been nice be awake, and I don't really want to go back to sleep for another thousand years.]**

"Who knows, your next wielder might be able to awaken you too…" Issei and Yinglong continued this mental conversation, before being interrupted.

' ' Issei Hyoudou!' ' Issei was confronted by two Irritated looking boys. One had scruffy hair and large foggy glasses. The other had a shaved head and large ears. Both of them got aggressively close to Issei. 'What the hell is with these rumors of you walking to school with Rias Gremory?' The boy with glasses accused Issei violently,before being followed up by the one with the shaved head. 'Yeah man. She's off limits dude.'

'Um, excuse me.' Issei answered with a smile, putting on his polite persona. 'I'm sorry, I'm still getting used to this school and I don't want to be rude. What are your names again?'

'Oh, damn! You really are polite!' The shaved head boy jumped in shock.

'Damn you charming pretty boy!' The glasses boy hissed.

'Hey! What are you two perverts doing talking to Hyoudou-kun!' A girl yelled from the other side of the classroom.

'Yeah! You two need to go die or something, just leave him alone. I'm sure your perversion is contagious.' Another girl added.

'Oh calm down!' The glasses pervert fires back a the girls. 'We're just looking for some answers here.'

'Oh, so you're those two perverts everyone's been talking.' Issei spoke up again, but even those somewhat harsh words sounded warm and friendly. 'You know you should really stop behaving that way, it's not cool.'

'Shut up! We aren't under interrogation here, you are!' The boy with glasses refused to be sidetracked.

'Yeah, man! Tell us why you were hanging out with total babe.' The bald boy backtracked.

'Oh that, well I just wanted to ask her about joining the Occult Research Club and so we were just talking about that.' Issei smiled and waved off the issue. 'We aren't seeing each other or anything, so you guys don't have to worry. As far as I know both of us are still single.' With that, both of the boys slowly backed away awkwardly, clearly feeling embarrassed for jumping to conclusions.

 **[Hey Partner, have you ever considered theatre, I think you have a calling for it.]**

"Ya know it's funny, I never even learned those losers names…." Issei turned back to daydreaming, but before he could fully doze off, he felt another presence looming over him. "Oh great, this again. Why won't these assholes leave me alone." 'Oh, excuse me. Did you need anything else?' But rather than finding the two perverts, Issei was met with another bright smile shiny blonde hair.

'Issei Hyoudou, My name is Yuuto Kiba and I was instructed by Buchou to bring you to the clubhouse if you aren't busy.' Kiba then politely bowed to Issei.

'Oh, ok. I guess I'm not really busy.' With that the two boys exited the room.

* * *

(Occult Research Club)

Kiba opened the door, and escorted Issei inside. Waiting for him was Rias Gremory and the two other member, Koneko Toujou and Akeno Himejima both of who were almost as popular around the school as Rias herself.

'Hello Issei I'm glad you could join us today.' Rias smiled from her large wooden desk. 'I hope you'll introduce yourself to my peerage.'

'I still don't know that I'm ok with where we stand on the whole using my first name thing, but yeah I'll introduce myself.' Issei turned to the other three who had seated themselves on couches surrounding a coffee table and politely bowed. 'My name is Issei Hyoudou, I'm a second year. I'm well aware that you guys are devils but it's nice to meet you nevertheless.'

'Oh, how polite. So the rumors are true.' Akeno smiled. 'My name is Akeno Himejima, nice to meet you.'

'We've already met, but I'm Yuuto Kiba. A pleasure.' Kiba bowed back.

Now all attention was on Koneko, the last to say anything. '... Pervert….'

'Wait.. What?!' Issei exclaimed as Koneko turned away as she refused to look at Issei.

'Oh, I'm sorry Issei-kun..' Akeno apologized for Koneko. 'She seems to think you have an ability that lets you see through objects. Like women's clothing or the walls to a dressing room.'

'Oh….. well….' sweat began to roll down Issei's forehead.

'Really? You have such an ability?' Despite her words Akeno didn't look disappointed or upset, rather she continued to smile. 'That's no good Issei-kun, you shouldn't look at girls without their permission.' She began to step closer to Issei, her sensual form only becoming more apparent to the boy. 'Besides, for someone cute like Issei-kun, you only have to ask.' She got up right next to Issei and whispered into his ear. 'So, can you see me…'

'Uh… I…. Um…. I don't know….' Issei got flustered and began to fidget as he began to feel Akeno's warmth against him.

'Akeno!' Rias spoke up, with a demanding voice. 'What do you think you're doing?'

'Well Buchou told us earlier to try are best to make Issei feel welcome, and try to convince him to join us.' Akeno explained. 'So I was convincing him.'

'That's not what I meant.' Rias Deadpanned. 'Whatever your reason, you need to stop. I wanted to bring Issei in today because we have a job to do and I wanted him to see us in action. I just got word from Onii-sama that there's a stray devil here in Kuoh that we need to take care of.'

'Wait stray devil?' Issei asked.

'I'll explain on the way. All I'll say now is, prepare your stomach. These things can get pretty nasty.' Rias smiled, prompting Issei to take a nervous gulp.

* * *

(Later at a creepy old warehouse district.)

'So you're sure she's here?' Issei asked with a whisper, but was quickly shushed by Koneko. "Hmmm. fine, I'll find out myself."

Issei summoned his Sacred Gear and his eye went black, as the golden pupil formed in the middle. Now Issei could see auras and easily located the devil. 'She's directly in front of us, in that warehouse.' Issei pointed it out. 'It looks like she's hiding, and she might be eating something.' He focused his vision. 'Yep, she's eating what looks like a person….'

'Hmmmm. So that ability does have beneficial uses. Who would've guessed.' Koneko commented coldly.

'Good job Issei.' Rias said with a nod. 'Now let's move in. Kiba you and Koneko will create an opening and Akeno you finish it off.' Issei couldn't help but marvel at her natural leadership skills.

Issei, Koneko, Kiba, And Rias all entered the building. Koneko and Kiba took the lead as Issei and Rias fell back. 'Can we get a bit of light please?'

'Right!.' Issei said as his eye illuminated like a flashlight, revealing the stray devil and all her gruesomeness. 'Gross.'

She stood at least two stories tall, her upper body was that of a beautiful woman but the rest of her was monstrous and grotesque. She had four disgusting and vicious looking legs and a beast like body with a gaping mouth on her stomach.

'Stray devil Viser, you will pay for betraying your master. I Rias Gremory, will personally make sure of that.' Rias said as she struck a commanding pose.

'Give it your best shot princess. I'll kill you all! RRRRRRAAAAHHHHHGGGGG!' Viser shrieked as she prepared her attack.

'Kiba!' Rias gestured for her knight to attack, and Kiba disappeared in burst of speed. 'Kiba is a Knight, which increases his attribute of speed. Making him formidable in combat.' As she explained, Kiba demonstrated by slashing off the monsters two front legs with a blitz of super speed.

'Alright Koneko, you're up.'

Koneko charged forward, before leaping at Viser who managed to catch her in her mouth.

'Koneko!' Issei called out, but Rias was quick to reassure him.

'Don't worry about her. Just watched.' As Rias said this, large thumps could be heard from inside the strays mouth. Suddenly Visers mouth was forced open by the small girl. 'The rooks attributes grant them super strength and durability. That lets them survive nearly any attack and dish out some damage in return.' Koneko then broke the monstrous jaw she was in, before sending Viser flying with a powerful punch.

'Alright Akeno finish this!' Rias said confidently, not paying attention as one of Visers arms began to creep up on her.

'Watch it!' Issei pushed her out of the way before firing a golden blast of light at the arm causing it to explode. 'Hey prez! Keep your guard up.' Issei scholded.

'Y-Yeah… I know that.' Rias said, sounding slightly flustered.

'Ahhhhh!' Viser screamed. 'Light! It burns! HHHHAAAAAHHH!'

'Oh, so you could feel that?' Akeno commented as she slowly approached the stray. 'Well if you think that hurts, then you haven't seen anything yet.' Akeno looked up, with a crooked smile and a dazed look in her eyes.

'Akeno is my queen, she's my most powerful piece.' Rias continued her explanation as Akeno began to to laugh as she delivered shock after shock of powerful lightning magic to the stray. 'She's also totally sadistic.'

'Interesting….' Issei commented, not knowing what to make of the scene in front of him.

'Enough! ENOUGH! Just kill me already!' Viser begged for death, prompting Rias to step up.

'I'll take it from here. Stray devil Viser. For your crimes against devils, I Rias Gremory sentence you to die.' With that a red magic circle appeared in front of Rias' hand and streams of red and black magic poured from it and onto Viser, totally disintegrating her. 'And that takes care of that. So Issei what do think of my peerage.'

Issei paused for a minute. '...Definitely interesting. Which I gotta admit is much better than boring.'

* * *

(Author's Notes)

Alright, here's chapter two. Thank you guys so much for your support of my first chapter it really means a lot to me. I hope that support continues with this one, please follow, favorite, and review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3)

After Viser had been defeated, Rias' peerage opted to teleport home, but Rias herself chose to walk Issei home.

'You don't have to do this you know, I can walk myself.' Issei said bluntly.

'Oh no it's alright, I insist. Besides, there's something I wanted to talk to you about.' Rias smiled, not really taking the hint. 'I wanna get to know you especially if I'm gonna be your master soon.'

'Understandable. I guess the first thing we should clear up is, I'm not calling you master. I'm good with boss, or President or something else but master isn't happening.' Issei replied firmly.

'Well for now, President is fine with me.' Rias answered respectfully. 'The next thing I wanna ask you about, is your Sacred Gear. I've never seen or heard of anything like it and when I tried to cross reference the Ancient Dragon Yinglong with know Sacred Gears nothing really came up.'

'Really, that's weird. I'll have to ask about it.' Then Issei suddenly went silent as if he was in deep thought. 'Oh, well I suppose that makes sense. Yinglong said it's because he isn't really like most Sacred Gears.'

'Wait, did you mean to imply you just spoke to Yinglong?!' Rias exclaimed, nearly tumbling backwards as she did so. Issei then replied with a simple nod. 'C-can he speak aloud?'

'Uh…. Yeah.' Issei answer. 'Go ahead, say hi.'

 **[Greetings devil, I am the great dragon Yinglong.]**

The booming unbodied voice, caused Rias to shake a bit. 'Wow…. Um, I'm a huge fan of your son.'

 **[Oh! Of course! Everyone loves him! All I ever did was help to form ancient China into a global superpower, not a whole not. I mean I'm not some magical wish dragon who helped the monkey king journey west, so whys should I be remembered.]**

'Hold up, Wait a minute. You have a son?' Issei rose a confused eyebrow.

 **[Yes, and I'm sure you've heard of him. I am the father of all Chinese Dragons including the famous Shenlong.]**

'Woah! No way. Your sons in..,'

 **[Don't say Dragon Ball.]**

Issei didn't finish that statement.

'Oh, I'm sorry Yinglong-sama. I didn't realize it was such a touchy subject.' Rias bowed and apologized. 'Could you please explain how your different from most Sacred Gears?'

 **[Yes, very well. It would be good to change the subject. First I shall tell you that the Sacred Gear is known as the Emperor's Eye, as I am know as the Emperor Dragon.]**

'Which makes me the, Emperor Dragon Emperor, technically.' Issei said with a disgruntled sigh. 'Pretty redundant title, huh?'

 **[Anyway, most Sacred Gears were put in place by the biblical god, I was sealed in the eye by the the collective power of the Chinese Pantheon of gods who were jealous of my popularity amongst the mortals. Also with most of the traditional Sacred Gears they're hosts are selected at random, for me I can only be passed on to the descendants of King Yu, the Emperor who claimed me. Luckily as with most royals, he was very good at distributing his descendants.]**

'Oh, so basically it's like a curse on the family.' Rias said in a very analytical tone.

 **[Sort of, except the exact opposite because curses generally suck and I'm awesome. Another thing is that I am notoriously hard to awaken in my host. To be honest I don't really know how Issei managed it, I suppose he's just lucky.]**

'Ha! Luck has nothing to do with it.' Issei did what he thought was a cool looking pose, in reality it was just cringy.

 **[One other thing which is much less rare among Sacred Gears but still worthy. Most Sacred Gears have one attribute, I have two. In the same vein most Sacred Gears have one Balance Breaker, I have two. A storm variant and a light variant. So far Issei has only been able to access the light variant and even that was unsuccessful.]**

'What?! Issei can use a balance breaker?' Rias was once again shocked.

'No I can't, I tried it out and it didn't work. Light is very hard to control, and that much light energy at one time can be….. explosive.' Issei admitted in a ton of disappointment, but Rias looked back at him with expectant eyes. 'Uhhhggg. Fine, I'll tell. It happened two years ago.'

* * *

(Flashback, two years ago. Rural Scotland.)

'Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!' A 15 year old Issei was currently sprinting down stown hallways carrying a brown sack, with a panicked expression on his face. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! The sound of titanic steps could be heard through the corridor, followed by a loud. 'RRRRRAAAAWWWWHHHHGGGGG!'

 **[Partner, it's getting closer. If you're gonna do something, do it now.]**

'On it!' Issei confirmed a loud as he made is way to a nearby window. Before he jumped out, Issei turned around and summon his Sacred Gear. 'First let's buy us some time.' Issei fired a blast of light at the roof, making the entire hallway unstable before jumping out of the building.

Issei fell from multiple stories, but before he crash into the earth he caught himself on a gust of strong wind. Issei turned around, and saw an entire wing of the castle he just escaped from collapse into rubble. 'You think that stopped him?'

'RRRRAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGG!'

 **[No, now it sounds like he's angry.]**

The ground beneath Issei's feet began to rumble as debris from the fallen castle started to shake as well. From the pile of fallen rock emerged a headless giant made entirely of a dark grey stone.

'Hmmmm, fine! I guess it's time to fight!' Issei declared as he charged up his optical blast. 'Take this!' A powerful blast of light was fired into the creatures chest, but it simply bounced off dealing no damage. '...well….'

 **[Something like that won't be able to hurt a golem. You'll have to be creative here.]**

'Alright, got it.' Issei pointed both arms forward and sparks of electricity began to charge between them. 'Let's see how he handles TEN BILLION VOLTS!' A solid stream of electricity collided with the golem, but once again there was no affect.

This time the golem tried to counter attack as it lifted a large piece of debris and hurled it at Issei who was quick to jump out of the way.

 **[uh, Partner when I said be creative. I meant more creative than that, those types of attacks won't work. It doesn't have skin or nerves, you can't burn or shock it. You must damage the body.]**

'Fine.' Issei's eye filled with gold energy and a powerful whirlwind started to kick up behind him. 'If energy based attacks don't work, I'll simply slice him in half! FURIOUS WIND!' Two blades of solidified wind slammed into the stone giant, but both of them shattered on impact.

 **[huh? I guess the mage that created him used magic to reinforce him, doesn't look like wind will work either.]**

'RRRAAAHHHGGGG!' With that the golem charged, much faster than you'd ever imagine a boulder could. Issei managed to roll out of the way before a giant stone fist could crush him.

'Well then do you have any ideas that might work?' Issei asked, as he dodged another swipe from the stone hand.

 **[Yeah, I don't know why you don't just use your Balance Breaker that oughta take care of it.]**

'Wait… Balance Breaker!?' Issei's eyes widened. '... Wait what's a Balance Breaker?'

 **[Oh, yeah. I guess I really haven't filled you in on this yet. Well to keep things short. You know those action animes you used to watch when you were a kid. It's like your super form.]**

'Woah, I got a super move. Sweet, how do I do that?' Issei asked, dodging another blow from the lumbering giant.

 **[Its weird. The first time has to be an emotional experience. It's not just something you can just do, you gotta make sure you want it. Your feelings have to be in the right place.]** (this is an innuendo by the way)

'Some it up please!'

 **[Alright, just give me a good strong scream and that oughta do it.]**

'Alright, I think I can do that. HHHHHHYYYYYAAAAHHHHHHH! BALANCE BREAK!' As Issei screamed, his eye flashed white.

 **[EMPEROR DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

There was a sudden all encompassing flash before an enormous pillar of light began to erupt from where Issei was standing. The pillar suddenly began to expand outwards before collapsing into a white explosion.

The light eventually subsided, leaving a smoldering crater and an incapacitated Issei lying in the middle of that. 'Was that supposed to happen?'

 **[...No….]**

'Oh well, it looks like that got rid of the golem.' Issei sat up and unzipped his sack, pulling out a small vase. 'And we came away with 18 ounces of living clay. How much you willing to bet this is worth…'

 **[The real question should be, how many houses do you wanna buy?]**

* * *

(Flashback ends)

'Yep, so that happened. All the power is there, but it's the control I don't have.' Issei reluctantly admitted. 'My Sacred Gear is unique. Light magic isn't something that a human would typically be able to control and I really can't. I can't create weapons of light or anything like that I can just generate it. So maintaining that armor is naturally hard, so if I tried to use my Balance Breaker I would just release all of that power at once.'

 **[And the reason for that is because you're lazy and don't take the time to train properly. You're body conducts light magic the right way, you just neglect proper training.]**

'I don't neglect it, I just have other things to do.' Issei snapped back.

'Like stealing living clay from Scottish castles?' Rias pointed out, getting Issei to sweat a bit. 'Care to explain yourself.'

'Nothing to explain.' Issei rebelliously crossed his arms. 'After my Sacred Gear suddenly showed up out of nowhere when I was a little kid, my parents decided to ditch me. There's only so many atms someone can electrocute open, before it feels like stealing. I decided to get a real job.'

'Wait, you're parents abandoned you….. So you decided to become a treasure hunter?' Rias sounded kinda sad, but quickly got back on topic.

'No! I'm not a treasure hunter. I'm an archeologist…. who operates without a degree. But that's not important. Most of the stuff I find goes to museums, granted it's whichever museum pays the most for it, but that's beside the point.' Issei defended. 'Now sometimes I'll come across an item, like the living clay, that humans won't value nearly enough. So I'll sell that to a collector, or Uh…'

'Or a crazed mage who wants construct an unstoppable golem.' Rias finished

'Okay look, most orphan boys don't get live in fancy, high class apartments do they. And no way am I staying in a foster home or some god forsaken orphanage. I'm just trying to survive Alright? Besides I left all that behind and now I'm going to school and stuff. Issei stopped in front of a large fancy apartment building, and made his farewell. 'I appreciate the curiosity, but for right now I'm keeping my past a secret. Nothing personal.'

'Alright, fine. I'll drop it for now.' Rias relented. 'But you've got me intrigued, and you'll have to tell me more eventually.'

'That's fine. Well I'll see you tomorrow…. President.' Issei smiled as he entered the large building and retreated for the night, leaving Rias alone outside.

'Oh I think you'll see me much sooner than that.' Rias smiled devilishly as a small red circle appeared beneath her feet.

* * *

(Issei's apartment)

'Man I'm beat.' Issei said, tossing his school bag onto his sofa. Really did have a nice apartment. A large living room with a flat screen tv. An open kitchen with all the top of the line appliances. A small guest room a large master bedroom and an extra room for….storage….. 'I guess I should cook something before I go to bed, Yinglong's still recovering after all.'

Issei entered his room and removed his shirt as he started up the shower. 'Oh, you're gonna cook? What are you making?' An unnamed voice said from behind him.

'Ummm…. I'm thinking curry, I know it's kinda standard but I have all the ingredients already here.' Issei mumbled.

'That's fine. Sounds delicious.' The voice continued.

'Good, I'm glad you…. Hey wait!' Issei turned around to see Rias waving at him with a smile. 'What are you doing here!?'

'This is Issei's fault!' Rias cried in a fake whiny tone. 'What kind of Man expects a lady to walk home alone at night. I had no choice but to crash here.'

'Wait, you said you insisted on walking me home. I don't even know where you live.' Issei said in an actual whine. 'Huh, fine I guess you can…. Wait! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'

The second Issei relented, Rias immediately began to unbutton her top. 'Well I thought I'd get ready for bed.'

'Wait! We just got done fighting a huge disgusting monster, at least take a shower first. And I'm still gonna make dinner.' Issei berated his President.

'Oh, but I thought you were gonna take a shower. You're stripping too.' Rias said, point at Issei's bare, muscular torso which he quickly covered with his hands. 'Oh wait, I get it. I guess it makes sense, to repay you for lending me your home you want me to shower with you so you can wash my breasts. Well normally I wouldn't even consider such a thing, but for you I'll make an exception.'

'No that's not what I meant!' "But now that she said that I totally want to wash them." Issei furiously shook the thought from his head. 'Look, you shower first and I'll get dinner started.'

'Wow, the super popular Issei-kun is going to cook me dinner shirtless. I wonder how many of our classmates have had fantasies like this.' Rias continued to joke as Issei stomped out of the room.

A few moments passed and Issei was standing over a sizzling pan of brown sauce filled with meat vegetables and spices. And that's when Rias entered the kitchen wearing nothing but a tight fitting bathrobe. 'Mmmm. Smells delicious.'

"Oh crap!" Issei thought to himself. "That bathrobe is way to small, her chest is spilling out, and you can see her whole legs. And her skin is still wet. It's too hot, I can't keep my eyes off of her." While Issei was fantasizing, Rias said something that he completely missed. 'Oh, sorry what was that. I wasn't paying attention, my mind was preoccupied by something else.'

'Hmmm. You may be perverted but you're honest about it. It's kinda cute.' As Rias chuckled, her chest bounced in the robes. 'I asked how you learned to cook?'

'Well I'm self taught. I read cookbooks or see recipes I want to try on tv, or I just experiment for myself.' Issei said as he poured a some of the sauce onto two plates of rice and brought them to the table.

'Thank you.' Rias scooped up a fork full of curry and slowly placed it in her mouth. 'Mmmm… this is delicious.' Issei smiled at the compliment and the two finished the meal before getting ready for bed.

Issei took a shower and when he finished, he found Rias layer sprawled out on his bed. 'Okay, let me just get the guest room ready and you can go to bed.'

'Guest room? No way. This bed is way to big and comfy, not to mention bouncy.' Rias thrusted her hips upwards and started bouncing on the bed. 'What's wrong with me sleeping here tonight, I slept here yesterday.'

'First of all, you slept here second of all there's a big difference between you dragging me here while unconscious and the two of us sleeping together.' Issei said impatiently.

'Too bad, I want to use you as a hug pillow tonight.' Rias said patting the seat in the bed next to her, and Issei reluctantly climbed in the bed. 'Plus it's kinda exciting to think about all the women who've probably slept in this very spot. It feels kinda dangerous.'

 **[Ha! Well I hate to burst your bubble devil, but don't let looks deceive you. My partner is a total virgin.]**

'Yo, dude! What the hell!?' Issei scolded his dragon, but received no reply.

'Pffff..' Rias barely stopped herself from laughing.

'Hey! Don't make fun of me, I haven't found the right person yet!' Issei yelled again.

'No I'm sorry, I was laughing at your reaction not that. I'm a virgin too so don't be ashamed, it makes me feel a bit better about myself naturally.' Rias started turned off the bedside lamp and snuggled up to Issei's chest. 'I can't offer you my body. But if you want to tell people at school that I slept with you, it wouldn't be lying and I wouldn't deny a thing.'

'R-really.' Issei's face turned a bright red, and unbeknownst to him Rias had just then slipped her bathrobe off and was now completely naked. 'W-Wait. What's that I feel pressing up against me? Rias….'

* * *

(Author's notes)

Hey guys, I've really been enjoying writing this story so far and I've really appreciated all the follows and favorites. I don't really like to ask for things but I'd really like to receive some more reviews so that I can learn what you guys like and what I need to fix and anything you'd like to see in this story. Please give some feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter 4)

(The next Saturday)

 **[Come on Partner! You've got this.]**

Yinglong chanted in encouragement as Issei sat cross legged as he concentrated intensely. 'C'mon c'mon c'mon….' Issei mumbled as small bar of light began to form in his palm. 'Almost there….' Issei began to grip the shining golden staff but as he did this it shattered in his hand. 'GODDAMNIT!' Issei jumped up and began furiously scratching his head. 'This is such bullshit!'

 **[Patience Partner, you're too high strung. You're letting your frustrations get the better of you. It's going to take time to make significant improvements, but you are getting better at it. And trust me you have plenty of time, you just need to keep calm.]**

'Sorry if I'm having trouble keeping calm. A lot of shit went down recently. I'm kind preoccupied.' Issei griped.

'Are you regretting your decision already?' Rias said from behind Issei.

'WAH! Crap, when did you get here?' Issei jumped. 'Oh, no. Nothing like that.' "I had decided to become a devil, after days of looking for a reason not to, it only seemed like most reasonable step to take."

* * *

(Flashback, yesterday)

Issei was laying flat on his back as a large magic circle, slowly spun beneath him. 'So….. is this gonna hurt?' Issei asked, like a child on their first trip to the dentist.

'No, it shouldn't.' Rias replies as she finished her cantation, a large grin plastered on her face. 'Thank you again for agreeing to this, I promise I'll do everything in my power to make sure you don't regret it.'

'Yeah, alright I get it. Don't worry I'm not backing down now.' Issei rolled his eyes. 'Now you don't have to try so hard.' He mumbled.

'What was that.' Rias said as she fished something out of a desk drawer.

'Oh nothing. So, what piece did you decide for me. Rook? Knight? I don't even know what the bishop does.' As Issei began to ramble on, Rias pulled out a small red pawn piece. '...No!'

'Wait, at least hear me out?' Rias pleaded.

'No way. I'm not a pawn.'

'The pawn isn't that bad. No other piece really fits you. You have strong magic and good physical strength. As a pawn you'll be able to boost your attributes depending on the situation.' Rias explained, but Issei wasn't having any of it.

'I don't care, no way do I wanna be labeled a pawn!'

'C'mon, please.'

'No!'

'Pretty please.'

'Rias! No!'

'Issei…' Rias walked over to Issei and looked down on him with sad eyes. 'Please?'

'….. fine, whatever….'

'Yay! Thank you!' Rias immediately perked up. 'Now, you're pretty strong so it may take a couple of these.' Rias said holding one of the pieces over Issei's chest. 'So Let's begin.' Rias let go of the piece and it slowly floated down as sparks of red lightning began pouring from it into Issei.

'AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!' Issei shrieked in pain as the piece got closer and closer to his chest.

'Oh…. right. Light and devil magic are pretty much polar opposites, I guess it makes sense that for you the transformation would be painful. I'm sorry about that.' With that the pawn piece fully emerged itself in Issei's chest. 'Well looks like I was right. One piece won't do it.' Rias pulled another pawn piece from a bag. 'Well Issei, you ready for round 2?' And Rias dropped the second piece.

'RRRAAAAAHHHHHGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!'

'What? Two pieces still isn't enough? Oh well, here goes number 3.'

'AAAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! What the hell! It fucking HURTS!'

'Just hold on a little longer. Piece number 4.'

'AAAAAHHHHHHH! YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!'

'And here goes 5.'

'MUUUHHHHHH! EEEEHHHYYYYYAAAAAHHHHHH! WHY!?'

'...6…..'

'NOOOOOHHHHHOOOOOOOO! JIIIEEEEEYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!'

* * *

(End of flashback)

"I still can't believe it took all 8 pieces, but I still feel like it was the right call." Issei thought before shooting Rias a friendly smile. "I figured that after I agreed to be her servant that Rias would back off and stop forcing herself to spend so much time with me. This was my decision, I did it of my own free will. She doesn't owe me anything but she still acts like my happiness is her top priority. It's so weird, no one has ever been this nice to me…."

'Hmmm, Issei are you thinking about something.' Rias got a bit closer and Issei nervously stepped away. 'What's wrong?'

'Oh, nothing.' Issei faked a grin. 'I think I just need a change of scenery to help calm me down.'

'Okay. How about we go for a walk in the park, it's beautiful this time of year. Or we could go have a bite at the new cafe downtown.' Rias began ramble on about activities they could do TOGETHER, causing Issei to break out in a nervous sweat.

'Um, look. I don't mean it personally and I definitely don't want to offend you, but along with the change of scenery I think I need a bit of alone time, ok?' Issei explained, and definitely caught Rias off guard.

'Oh! Um…. alright, I guess I understand.' Man was that a shot to her self esteem and definitely not what she wanted to here. 'I just got excited about my new servant and I wanted to spend time with him, but I suppose you do need your space. I'm sorry.'

"Excited about my new servant? What is she, a kid who just got some fancy toy. I shouldn't get mad about that, she didn't mean it to be an insult. Besides she looks pretty upset, man I'm kinda a jerk today." Issei put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 'Look, tomorrow is a day off too, so I promise we'll do something. Whatever you want, but today I have some stuff I'm trying to figure out and I wanna do it by myself.'

This got Rias to smile again. 'Alright, you can go. But remember, you promised me.'

'Yeah, got it. It's a promise.'

* * *

(Later, downtown)

"Well I've been walking for a good half hour and I have no idea what I'm doin…. I mean I'm not feeling any better, and my mind isn't any clearer. Could it be that taking a walk in a park doesn't magically fix all my emotional problems." Issei pondered as he as he made his way down a busy street, when something caught his attention.

'Ummm…. help please.. could you please help me?... I could use your assistance if you would be so kind….' A small girl in nuns robes was begging passers by for help, but no one would even stop.

"So she's with the church, huh. And she can't speak Japanese, Ha! I guess there is justice in the world." Issei smiled as he watched the holy girl have troubles, but then she started to tear up.

'Sniff. What's the use…. no one here can understand me….. I want to go home. Sniff.' The young nun sniffed hard as she tried to fight off the tears, but regardless water began to form on her eyes.

"Crap, even if she is some holy puppet. I don't wanna see her cry. Oh well, my Italian isn't great, but I guess I'll help her out." Issei buries his hands in his pockets and reluctantly walked over.

 **[Don't worry about communication problems. You're a devil, she should understand you perfectly no matter what language you speak.]**

"Grreeeeaaaatttt…." Issei thought.

'Sniff...Sniff…' The Nun rubbed her eyes.

'Hey.' Issei said, and the nuns ears perked up. 'You alright?'

'You. You speak Italian?' The nun asked with hopeful eyes. On closer inspection she was a beautiful blonde around Issei's age if not younger.

'Uh, Yeah. Let's go with that.' Issei was pretty flustered by the girls cute appearance but he was still able to manage a respectable conversation. 'I heard you calling for help, did you need something?'

'Oh yes, thank you so much for coming to my aid. I was hoping you could give me instructions to the local church.' The strange girl said as she bowed to Issei.

'Oh the Church, that makes sense.' Issei put a finger to his chin as he answered her. 'Yeah I know where it is, let me see your phone and I'll enter the location.'

'Phone?' asked the nun, clearly confused.

'Well…, that complicates things.' Issei immediately began thinking up a solution. 'Well It's too far from here to just explain the directions verbally. And the train doesn't take you close enough to be sure you won't get lost again…. maybe they sell a map in the local convenient store. Oh but you probably can't read Japanese.'

'Ummm. I hate to impose too much on you, but do you think you could show me the way personally. I don't want to walk there alone, I'm still new to the area and I really don't know anyone very well.' The blonde explained sheepishly.

'I can understand that, but what about me? Didn't we just meet, what if I'm a total creep?' Issei asked, just being curious.

'Well, it's true we just met but you don't feel like someone who has ulterior motives. You offered me your help and that was kind. I like to think I can trust kind people.' The nun smiled.

'I'm worried about where that train of thought might get you, but I guess you got lucky this time.' Issei said, shaking his head. 'I'll take you to the church, my name's Issei by the way. Issei Hyoudou.'

'I am Asia Argento. It's a pleasure to meet you.' Asia said gripping his hand.

'Uh,Yeah.' Issei pulled his hand away, his face flushed red. 'Anyway, the Church is this way.'

The two walked together, block after block. Issei kept his distance, to keep himself from getting flustered by the blondes cuteness, but he made sure to stay close enough so that she wouldn't be separated.

As they would walk, they would share small talk and stories. Well Issei would tell a story and Asia would wholeheartedly listen to every word, she didn't have many stories to tell. Eventually the two would happen upon a group of young boys kicking a ball, but one of the boys would slip.

'OOOFFF!' The boy landed face first, and when he turned himself over he noticed a bloody gash on his knee. 'Eeehhhh….. WAAAAHHHHHH!' He started to bawl.

'Oh, no.' Asia quickly noticed the boy and rushed to his aid. 'Don't worry, I'll help you.' Asia waved her hands over the injury, and waves of healing light began to flow onto his cut.

"Hey Yinglong.' Issei whispered to his partner, mentally. 'That wouldn't happen to be a, you know, would it?'

 **[It appears so, that's definitely a Sacred Gear. Not one I can claim to be familiar with, but quite a powerful one nonetheless.]**

"Yeah, I thought so. Why would some random nun with a powerful Sacred Gear, be here in Kuoh of all places?"

 **[Typically, the members of the church with powerful Sacred Gears are labeled as Exorcists. And we know that there is powerful high class devil living here in Kuoh.]**

"So you think she's here to kill Rias and all her clients. Ahhh, mass murder. Just as god would want."

 **[It's very likely, what are you gonna do Partner?]**

"I don't think Asia is being dishonest, so I won't confront her about this. But I'll keep my guard up."

 **[Good Idea. Keep an eye open.]**

"That's not funny…."

 **[Hehehe… it's kinda funny.]**

'Sniff.. sniff…' The boys tears began to dry as his leg healed.

'A boy like you shouldn't cry over something like this. Be strong.' Asia's kind words, got the boy to blush. Once the gash had been completely healed Asia's rings stopped glowing and she returned to Issei's side. 'Alright I'm all done, thanks for waiting.'

'Yeah, no problem. The church is this way.' "Yeah I'm not worried about this one…"

* * *

(Later, Issei's apartment)

'Well…. Home again, home again.' Issei said closing the door behind him.

'Welcome home!...' Rias' voice called out from the kitchen, causing Issei to shiver. Issei slowly entered his kitchen to find Rias starting the oven. 'Do you wanna cook tonight, or do you want me too.'

'How about I cook dinner at my house and you cook dinner at your house.' Issei softly mumbled.

'What was that?' Rias asked putting on a apron.

'Oh…. nothing…..' Issei shifted his eyes away.

'So how was your walk, did you get any thinking done?' Rias asked pulling a pot out from the cupboard.

'My walk?... it was pretty nice actually…'

* * *

(The next day, evening)

"Well I'll admit, that was fun. I'm normally not much of a shopper, but Rias made it fun for me. I think I'd even go again if she asked me, but why is she so insistent on spending time with me?"

 **[God, you're an idiot. Let's change the subject before I actually get angry with you. Are you ready for your first devil job.]**

"Yeah I guess, I don't actually know what I'm gonna do for these guys. Make it rain for their garden?"

 **[Yeah, your skill set doesn't really lend itself to tasks like that.]**

"Well, we'll see." Issei jogged up to his clients door and knocked, no answer. 'Yo! hello! Is anyone there?' Issei took a whiff of the air and made a gross face. 'Something is wrong…' Issei summoned his Sacred Gear and shot a short, yet pose blast at the door knob then slammed open the door. "It smells like death in here…."

Issei's vision went dark, and two reb lots appeared a few meters away. "Two people, both human." One of the blots disappeared from vision. "One of them is using a magical artifact that can conceal them."

'Hey! You!' A snarky voice, called out from behind Issei. Issei turned around to find a man dressed in a magical priest robe. He had white hair, red eyes, and a crooked grin. 'I can tell you're a devil. Where these your clients.' He gestured to a pile of bodies.

'Haah….. Yeah, they were. That kinda sucks.' Issei sighed. 'My master is totally gonna be pissed, and I really didn't wanna kill anybody today.' Lightning began to spark between Issei's fingers tips. 'If you're gonna cause so much trouble for me, than at least let me have some fun with this. You can have first move.'

'Bad move asshole! But hey I appreciate it!' He pulled a small hand gun and fired a glowing yellow bullet at Issei's chest, but it shattered on impact. 'What the hell!?'

'Light bullet? Bad move asshole.' Issei fired a blast of lightning at the priest, knocking him into the wall. 'Yeah, light can't hurt me. Hope you got some more tricks, or else I'll get bored.'

'Hehehehe… no way. It's gotta be some kind of trick.' The priest smirked as he climbed to his feet. 'WHATS YOUR TRICK DEVIL!' He charged Issei, and readied a sword of white light. 'You're gonna die!' He swung the sword at Issei, but he was stopped by a grab to the wrist.

Issei punched the priests hand, forcing him to drop the sword. 'I once knew a priest with freaky eyes like yours along time ago, but he was more into little boys than necrophilia.'

'Oh, are you coming onto me. Well too bad, I don't swing that way devil.' The freaky priest then stuck out his long tongue.

'No, I was just providing background information. Cause I'm about to do the same thing to you as I did to him.' Issei grinned back. 'I'm warning you now it's pretty nasty.'

'Hahaha! Give it your best shot devil, you don't have the balls.' He taunted.

'Oh, pour choice of words there.' Issei charged up another bolt of lightning and zapped the priest below the belt.

'HHHHHHYYAAAAAAHHHHH!' Bolts of lightning coursed through the priests body. 'YOUU FFUUUUUCCCCKING DEVIILLLLL!'

'Don't worry, I'm helping you. Priests are supposed to be sworn to celibacy, but I know sometimes the temptation can overwhelm you. So I decided to kill the nerve endings downstairs, now no matter how much viagra you take you'll never be able to get it up again.'

 **[You've sentenced him to a life without sex… Color me impressed, I never thought you had the stones to force another man to live your hell of a life.]**

"Shut up!" Issei dropped the priest to the ground and he began to foam at the mouth as he was seizing on the floor. 'Ya know, as a devil it feels weird to be doing god's work like this, but even I….. am done doing this bit.'

The priest grabbed Issei's ankle as he stopped his spasm. 'Ffffuccckkk you!'

Issei stopped on his hand, breaking it. 'Don't blame me, I warned you not to bore me.'

CRACK! All the windows in the house were shattered as powerful gusts of wind entered the house. The wind began to circle around Issei's hand, until it was intense enough to be visible. 'Well now it's time to di-'

'Freed, what's going on. Did you deal with the devil yet?' Asia entered the room, and her eyes opened wide with fear. 'Issei, you're a….'

'Asia! So you were an exorcist!' Issei beat her to the punch, glaring at her with intense eyes. 'Well I applaud you for your acting job, you honestly had me fooled. But it'll take more than tricks to take me down. This isn't the first time I've dealt with dirty priests.'

'D-dirty priests, no I-i wasn't trying to.' Asia tried to explain, but a powerful gust of wind knocked her back into the other room.

'You know, I won't claim to have exactly been a Christian and becoming a devil I guess kinda throws whatever moral credibility I might've had out the window, but what you Church assholes don't seem to understand is that killing people and rapping kids is a big no-no in the Bible.' A vain on Issei's forehead began to bulge as his frustrations began to overload his thought process. 'You know I was gonna a spare you in order to achieve some kind of moral irony, but I think the stench of innocent blood has polluted my brain, so now you both die.'

Lightning bolts formed in Issei's hands as he pointed them at both the priest and Asia, just as the blonde nun was recovering from the earlier attack.

Suddenly, a red magic circle opened on the floor directly beneath Issei. 'Hmmm, looks like my master wants me to return. You two really are fortunate, but the next time either of you hurt another person, you're dead. I mean it.' With that Issei disappeared in red flash of light, leaving Asia alone with an injured Freed as a familiar pair of black wings decended onto the house.

* * *

(Author's Notes)

Alright guys, let me clear things up. Issei had a bad run in with the church in his youth so he hates priests and Exorcists that's why he was originally hostile to Asia.

I once again wanna thank all of you guys for the support, it really means a lot to me. I just wanna ask one more time for More reviews, do I can help give you guys what you want. Until next time.


End file.
